You Found Me
by soccerfreak9
Summary: Rachel disappeared after regional's sophomore year only to come back junior year changed and hiding the biggest secret of her life. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. There is mentions of abused, violence, rape, and abused of poor language. Please DO NOT read if you are uncomfortable with these topics. Also a shout out to my readers thank you for the inspiration. ON HOLD -CORY MONTEITH-
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rachel disappeared after regional's sophomore year only to come back junior year changed and hiding the biggest secret of her life.

You Found Me

Chapter 1

**Third Person**

Rachel was back in the one place she never thought she'd come back to. Lima, Ohio, she had live there her whole life up until about a year ago and now she was back with someone special. Rachel didn't want to come back to Lima, but it was the only home she's ever really known. What Rachel was dreading most was going to school. The kids there were horrible to her always throwing slushies at her and calling her degrading names. The worst of her tormentors was the unholy trinity, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. Brittany was the nicest out of the three girls.

Rachel was broken out of her thoughts by hearing a cry from one of the upstairs rooms. Rachel quickly ran up the stairs and to the second door in the hallway. When she entered the room waiting was a little girl with brown eyes and curly brown hair. The little girl reached out toward Rachel, and Rachel went over to pick her up.

"How is my special little girl?" Rachel asked the little infant in her arms as she picked her up. This little girl reached toward Rachel's neck to play with the necklace that she was wearing. "How is my little Mia?" Rachel continued to question the girl. Mia was Rachel's daughter that was born three months prior.

Mia was like an angle sent from heaven to Rachel. Rachel loved the little girl with all her heart. She didn't know how she would get through everything that had happened with out Mia being by her side. Rachel quickly got Mia ready so she could drop her off at the babysitters before going to school. Rachel knew that Mia would be upset that she was leaving but she really needed to start going back to school so she could get a good job to support Mia.

When Santana had heard rumors that Rachel was back in town she was happy and nervous at the same time. Many people hated the fact that Rachel up and left after regionals sophomore year. Santana though was not one of those people. Prior to Rachel leaving Santana had began to notice a change in the girl. Rachel had become more withdrawn and quiet. Santana was having a hard time believing that Rachel was back. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them crushed if the rumor was false. It was hard for her to think about when she found out that Rachel had left.

_Flashback_

_It was just after regionals and the club had been saved by Sue. All the kids were happy for another year of singing and dancing. Santana was more excited about the fact that she got to spend more time with Rachel. After sectionals Santana tried to be nicer to the girl because she stood up for her and Brittany. Rachel was the only one to believe her when she said that she didn't give the set list to Sue._

_When Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury walked into the room everyone knew that something was wrong. Mr. Schue looked as if he'd just seen a ghost while Miss P had a look a pure sadness and regret. Santana immediately noticed that Rachel had not begun to talk and in fact wasn't even in the room. Even though Santana was trying to be nicer to the girl she still had trouble listening to her talk sometimes. _

"_Mr. Schue, what's wrong?" Kurt, the gossip queen, asked of their coach._

"_I have some bad news for you guys," Mr. Schue started of saying but couldn't finish._

"_Rachel will not be returning next year," Miss P finished for him when she realized that the teacher wasn't going to do it._

"_What why?" Puck questioned of their teachers._

"_Rachel has moved away," Miss P explained._

_Santana was shocked. She hadn't heard anything about the Berry's moving. In fact she saw them this morning on her way to school. She found it odd that the Berry's were still here but Rachel wasn't._

"_Did she already leave?" Santana questioned her teacher._

"_Why do you care?" Finn snapped at Santana causing her to whip her head around and snap right back at him._

"_If you haven't noticed Finnept me and Rachel have been getting along lately." Santana snapped at the boy. She was defensive about the past issues between her and Rachel and that she wanted to move past them._

"_Enough," Mr. Schue stated catching the two teenagers attention before the arguing got out of hand. "Rachel left last night Santana," Mr. Schue went on to explain to the Latina._

_Santana couldn't believe that she was gone. Brittany put her hand on Santana's shoulder to comfort the girl. Brittany knew that Santana had feelings for the girl but was too afraid to admit it. Brittany always tried to be nice to the girl even if the others around her were mean. _

_Brittany thought it may have something to do with Rachel's mother but then remember that her mother had left her. Brittany knew that something must be up and she wanted to figure out what it was. It didn't help that every time Brittany mentioned Rachel to her parents they started to act very weird. Brittany wanted to help Santana and promised that she would always be there for her._

_End Flashback_

Brittany also heard the rumor that Rachel was back and was excited. Santana could finally be happy again. Santana had been very upset since Rachel had left the previous year and glee just hasn't been the same. Brittany knew that Rachel was the reason that glee was the way it was and without her it just crashed and burned.

Brittany quickly got her stuff so she could meet up with Santana before first period. As she was rushing to find Santana she bumped into a person causing both of them to drop their books. "I'm sorry," Brittany heard the girl she had bumped into say.

"No it's all my fault," Brittany stated finally looking at the girl. When she did she got the shock of a lifetime and the happiest news all day. "Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Hi Brittany," Rachel said as she continued to pick up their books that had fallen on the floor.

"Oh you're back," Brittany exclaimed, "everyone is going to be so happy especially Santana."

"Oh," Rachel responded to Brittany knowing that it was mostly likely false that anyone had missed her. "I have to go to class, I'm sorry," Rachel went on to say.

"Okay," Brittany said, "We can finish talking later."

Rachel was shocked at Brittany's enthusiasm in seeing her. Rachel was glad that someone was excited to see her but her happiness vanished when a slushie was thrown in her face. First day back and she had already been slushied.

**Here is a brand new story I hope you like it. I was inspired to write this because of all the good reviews and all the positive and encouraging feedback from my other stories. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

You Found Me

Chapter 2

**Third Person**

When she finally cleaned herself off she thought of just going to pick up Mia and going home. Rachel decided against it though. The rest of the day had dragged in for Rachel. Besides Brittany Rachel hadn't seen anyone else from glee, but she did see the one person she never wanted to see again, Dave Karofsky.

Rachel remembers the last time she'd seen him. Rachel wished that it was the one thing she did forget. Karofsky upon seeing her smirked and mouthed "later," before continuing to walk off. Rachel began shaking at the thought of having to deal with him. Rachel jumped in fear when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

Rachel turned around to see Brittany behind her giving her a concerned look. Behind Brittany was Artie who also had a look of concern mixed with shock on his face.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked Rachel noticing the look of fear in her eyes.

"No," Rachel whispered before breaking down crying. People looked at Rachel like she was weird but Brittany just pulled the Jewish girl in her arms and comforted her. Artie looked on in sadness.

Artie had been angry with Rachel the previous year for leaving after regionals, but now looking at her Artie knew that there was more to the story and he was planning on figuring it out. He decided right then and there and he would always be there for the Jewish diva no matter what happens with everyone else in glee.

Brittany decided it was best that she took Rachel home for the day. Brittany helped Rachel get to her car and drove her to her house.

"What about my car?" Rachel had asked once they had gotten to the house.

"I'll bring it by later I just didn't want you to drive while you were upset," Brittany explained to Rachel. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Brittany then went on to ask her.

"No I'm fine," Rachel told Brittany. Rachel was worried that Brittany would find out about Ava and she wasn't ready for Mia to have to take on names that came with being her daughter. Rachel knew that if anyone found out about Mia then it would make it harder on Mia then it needed to be and Rachel didn't want that.

Brittany and Rachel talked a little bit longer before Brittany called her dad and asked her to pick her up from Rachel's house so she could go and get Rachel's car. Brittany's dad wasn't happy that Brittany had skipped most of school but when she explained the situation to him he let it go and all Brittany had to do was say "that it would never happen again."

When Brittany had left Rachel called the babysitter and asked if she could bring Mia home because she did not have a care at the moment, but promised that from now on she would be picking Rachel up. Rachel was lucky that she had gotten her license before her fathers kicked her out because she probably wouldn't be able to drive right now if she didn't.

After Brittany had dropped Rachel's car back off at her house she drove home. Brittany decided now that Rachel was back she would question her parents on why they also acted weird when ever Rachel was mentioned in conversation. Brittany felt as if they were hiding something from her and she was sick of it. Brittany wanted to know what was going on. She hated that everyone believed she was stupid and only those closets to her knew that it was all an act. Brittany wanted Rachel to be one of those people she could drop her act around. Rachel already had suspicions that Brittany was smart but never enough proof.

"Daddy," Brittany called his name as she followed him into the house.

"What have I told you about hanging out with Rachel Berry?" Brittany's father asked her once they had entered the house.

"I don't care what you told me to do she' my friend," Brittany told her dad.

"I don't care you are going to do as me and your mother say," Brittany's father snapped at her.

"What is your problem with Rachel?" Brittany asked both her mother and father.

"Nothing," Brittany's mom, Maria, told her daughter.

"Well it's got to be something if I can't see her," Brittany explained to her mother and father. She wanted to know what they were hiding.

"She's your sister," Maria finally told her daughter.

"Maria we said we would never tell her," Brittany's father told his wife.

"She has a right to know John," Maria responded to her husband.

"Wait," Brittany interrupted her parents. When they both stopped talking Brittany went to carry on. "Rachel is my sister. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Before you were born your father and I were in a dispute and he met Shelby, Rachel's mom, and they had a thing. Well Shelby ended up pregnant and John, Shelby, and I agreed it would be best if the baby was given up for adoption. It was the worst mistake we ever made," Maria went on to tell her daughter. Maria could tell that Brittany was both upset and ecstatic at the thought of having a sister.

"Didn't you guys ever want to get to know her?" Brittany asked her parents.

"Of course we did," John told his daughter. "Every time I thought about her I wanted to know what she was like. When you mentioned her the first time I thought I could get to know her without interfering in her life. Rachel already had two loving parents and none of us wanted to confuse her." John knew Brittany would eventually understand why they did what they did but for now it would take time and encouragement on all parts of the family. It would mean having to communicate better and trying to get to know Rachel without interfering too much in her life. John wanted to be apart of Rachel's life, he just didn't know how to make her understand and how to approach her fathers with the idea of getting to know her since Shelby signed the contract 16 years ago.

Brittany, Maria, and John all knew that it would take a lot to open up and get through the past events. Brittany knew that she and Rachel would finally be able to do stuff together and she would finally be able to protect her. Brittany would be able to protect Rachel, her sister. Brittany had a sister.

**I know this story may have started off like another Santana/Rachel story written by Gleek1990 but I promise it's not going to turn out like that story at all. I know last chapter I hinted about something going on between the Berry and Pierce family and here it is. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think. I know some people may think I rushed into this part a little bit but I promise it's not going to move that fast it is going to be awhile before Rachel finds out that Brittany is her sister.**


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ

**You Found Me**

**IMPORTANT ANNOURNCEMENT**

**I want to thank everyone who read this story, but I have decided to officially rewrite this story. I kind of feel like I rushed into what I wanted to write about a little too soon and to me it seems quick and inconsistent. If everyone can please be patient as I try to rewrite this story that would be most helpful. I am not planning on posting the rewrites until I have rewritten both the first and second chapter or until I am done writing the third chapter. So once again I want to thank all of those read this story and reviewed. I would also like to thank you in advance for being patient as I rewrite this story.**

**Thank You to all my readers**

**Soccerfreak9**


End file.
